The Way He Left Her
by pallasphoenix
Summary: After Lydia is left to die alone in the Hale house, Allison comes to her rescue. As Lydia quickly becomes a part of Beacon Hill's supernatural population, Allison can't help but feel as though things between them are changing. Set in Season 2, after Lydia unwittingly resurrects Peter Hale. No Kamina plotline.
1. I: Devil Incarnate

Chapter 1: Devil Incarnate

This seemed a peaceful way to die. The moonlight shone through the rotting holes in the roof, idyllic as a daydream. The way it illuminated her outstretched hand was magical, it seemed as though this was a fantasy rather than a reality. She smiled to herself as the world, at least to her, smelled of lavender. The air was thick with the smell, but not in a suffocating manner. She held in a breath as if to fill her lungs with flowers, hoping to preserve their beauty and alluring pheromones. It was the only thing that kept her from losing focus.

As her eyes flitted about the room, the walls swirled and shimmered under her gaze. The moonlight grew fuller as it encompassed the full length of her arm, her skin even more pale in contrast to the inky black of the night. She could smell something burning, however. Not a fire, no- but the scent was of something that had already been singed. It was the aroma of charred flesh, and it burned holes in her lavender and made her cough up blood, crimson trickling from the corner of her parted lips.

Lydia, in all her intelligence, had no idea what was going on. She had been enticed and seduced by the Devil incarnate; a Hades of sorts. And just as Persephone had been trapped, so had she. Lydia was stuck lying on the floor of the former Hale house, ensnared by some awful force that held her there. And as Lydia inhaled the flowers again, the Devil knew that she would pose no threat, and that the topmost floor of his childhood, burned to a crisp home and semi-final resting place, would be her grave. He was sure of it- and that was why, with a kiss on the poor girl's cheek, he left to begin the life that Lydia had ensured for him. Unwillingly, of course, but since no one had sympathy for the Devil, he would have none for Lydia Martin. She was alluring, of course- young, pale like the old tales, firebrand red hair, and those plump, everlasting lips… she was alluring, to say the least. On top of that, she was intelligent; however something else had caught the Devil's fancy. She, unlike many others he had bitten, did not die. And, miraculously, she didn't turn either.

But the Devil had other business to attend to- he would be back for the Impossible Girl soon enough. So there Lydia Martin lay, splayed out on the floor like a discarded doll. She wasn't fun to play with anymore. As the Devil exited, off to seek his fortune, Lydia took another labored breath, coughing up crimson life force once again. She was going to die here; she knew that to be true. The flowers were gone, and no one knew where she was. She was going to die, alone, in this house, and no one would ever find her poor, useless remains.

This seemed a peaceful way to die.


	2. II: Killing Flowers

Chapter 2: Killing Flowers

This seemed a peaceful way to die. And it would have been, if not for Allison.

"Lydia- LYDIA," the Hunter's husky shout was immediately swallowed up by the blackness of the night. "Lydia… oh my God… Lydia…" Allison had no idea what else to say- 'Lydia' continued to fall out of her mouth like rain from dark clouds. The night air was thick with the smell of rotting, burning flesh, but it wasn't Lydia's skin that smelled this way. There was no time, though, to play detective- Lydia looked too pale. The way the blood ran down her cheeks was grotesque; as was the way she was spread out on the floor. She needed to be in a hospital bed- or rather, her own bed- not here.

"Lydia… can you hear me? Lydia… don't you dare close your eyes," Allison hissed, frantic for an answer. This was her friend, the first friend she had made in Beacon Hills. Even though they had spent so little time together in the grand scheme of things, Allison had grown extremely close to Lydia. It was silly, but she had become protective of Lydia- she had to save this wonderful, beautiful, frightfully intelligent girl from all the evils of the supernatural world. Lydia couldn't fend for herself, that much was obvious. She needed Allison if she was going to survive.

"I'm picking you up now, okay? I'm… I'm gonna take you to Scott, and Stiles, and we'll drive you to the hospital, okay?" It was apparent to Allison, now, that Lydia didn't know what was happening- she didn't move at all. She didn't blink, she didn't swallow, and she was in fact hyperventilating. Lydia was panicking. But she had to be taken to help.

Slowly, Allison slid her arms under Lydia- one under the bend in her legs, the other under her shoulders. She looked so small, smaller than she usually was, in Allison's arms. The way her head lolled away from Allison's chest, the way her eyes stared blankly up at the sky- it made her look so small, so desperate for aid.

Allison didn't stop running until she saw Roscoe's headlights, until Stiles and Scott sprinted out to meet her, until Lydia's limp form was taken from her arms.


	3. III: Distant Memories

Chapter 3: Distant Memories

Lydia woke up with a shudder, jolted back to the land of the living by an all too vivid nightmare that would be soon forgotten. The way the inky blackness of dreams had ensnared her was terrifyingly realistic. As she opened her eyes, she had to close them again- the lights were so bright… bright like fluorescent lights. ' _Why fluorescent lights… when was my lamp this bright?'_ Lydia thought to herself, her brilliant mind still dampened by the sedatives and painkillers she wasn't conscious during their entrance to her bloodstream. When she opened her eyes again, she saw that she was lying in a hospital bed. _'What happened?'_ she thought, swallowing for the first time in what seemed like a while- her mouth and throat were painfully bone dry. Lydia had no recollection, for now, of what had happened three nights ago. She had no memory of Peter Hale's resurrection. And that, although she didn't know it, was a blessing.

"Lydia?" Allison asked softly, making sure not to touch her friend just yet. She didn't know what Lydia remembered, and the girl had been asleep for close to four days. Allison would go easy on her. The dark-haired girl was glad that it was her turn to watch Lydia- Stiles would have been too eager and spastic when Lydia finally woke, Jackson too protective, and Scott too overwhelming. They all wanted to help, she knew that, but Allison had a calm way about her that she found soothed others around her.

"Allison?" Lydia asked, turning her head and watching her friend with sleepy green eyes. "… why are we here?" Allison, of course, had to spoon feed Lydia the truth. A little at a time, as not to suffocate her.

"You got hurt… you've been asleep for a little while."

"How long?" A pregnant pause.

"A few days."

"How long, Allison?" Lydia was growing impatient, even in her sedated state.

"Three… almost four, now, seeing as it's 12AM." There was another silence that was chased by a large exhale from Lydia. "How are you feeling, Lydia?"

"Sore… my chest hurts… I'll be fine, I think. Well, you seem to know more than I do, so I think you're the true judge of that," Lydia told her quietly, her voice hoarse from slumber. It was good to see her awake again, it was wonderful to watch her emerald eyes catch fire again. Allison's mind flickered between that night and this one, between Lydia's open, dead stare, and this lively, vivid gaze. She was relieved that her friend had woken. Allison placed her magazine on the table beside Lydia's bed, moving closer to her.

"I say that you'll be fine. Do you need water? Something to eat?" Lydia nodded at that.

"Water would be nice, thanks," she replied softly, smiling just a little at Allison. The smile faded after a moment. "Where's Jackson?"

Allison had almost forgotten about everyone else, so wrapped up in Lydia's present state. "He's home, taking a shower. They all are- Scott, Stiles, Jackson… he wouldn't leave your side, you know. Jackson." Lydia smiled at that.

"He's a good guy." Allison nodded, even if she didn't agree. She saw the way he treated Lydia at times.

"I know he is."


	4. IV: Hunter's Haven

Chapter 4: Hunter's Haven

Allison watched from behind glass as Jackson lay beside Lydia on the hospital bed; she looked so small in contrast with his bulky form. He seemed overly protective of her- if Lydia only saw how toxic he was around her, maybe things would be different. But for now, Lydia's life was in order. She was going to leave the hospital the following morning because the doctors had said that she would be perfectly fine; she just needed a good, old-fashioned rest, they said. That was the first relieving news the pack had heard since Lydia's incident.

"Allison… do you need a ride home? I think she'll be okay here with him," Scott asked compassionately, his hand resting on her shoulder. To be honest, Allison hadn't even noticed Scott walk up behind her. But Allison smiled just a little and turned her head slightly towards the werewolf.

"Sure… I don't think I can drive tonight," she admitted- she was too tired to think clearly at the moment, much less drive. So Allison let Scott take care of her. She didn't want to go home, so she dialed her parents and let them think that she was staying another night at the hospital- Mrs. McCall had been letting them all stay in Lydia's room and in the waiting area these past few days- and let Scott take her to his place. She allowed him to take her up to his bedroom, permitted him to give her an old t-shirt to sleep in, and as her eyelids grew heavier and heavier, she accepted the way in which his strong, masculine arms curled around her shoulders and swallowed her up into a safe, calming space.

When the early afternoon light crawled through the closed blinds, standing still as it landed on the carpet, Allison finally stirred from her desperately needed rest. She found that Scott wasn't beside her any longer, and while it wasn't pleasant to have him absent, she didn't feel a longing for his presence. Allison wondered if it was just her general inability to understand her emotions or if it was something more, but she didn't really have the mindset to think about that now. Instead, she let herself take in the scent of Scott around her- on his t-shirt, in his sheets, everywhere. It felt safe, secure; once in a while, Allison didn't mind being taken care of.

Pancakes were being made downstairs, so Allison gratefully ate just one. She wasn't too hungry, not with the visions of Lydia's incident screaming through her head like a steam engine. Scott and Allison ate together in a comfortable silence, both trying to wrap their heads around what had happened.

"So you smelled… burning flesh?" Scott asked after listening to Allison's retelling of the story. He frowned before forking another pancake onto his plate- his hunger, unlike Allison's, wasn't impeded by his worry. "And she was just lying there… someone did something awful to her. Maybe it has something to do with how weird she's been acting these past few months. Like her birthday party." Allison nodded quietly, her lips pressing together tightly. Everything had been so odd lately that she had nearly forgotten about Lydia's hallucinogenic event. When she looked up again, Scott's jaw was clenched.

"What?" Allison was confused; Scott's expression was pained and tight like he was holding something in. After a minute of silence, Allison's calm façade broke- now was not the time to keep things from her, of all people. "Scott, what?"

"Please… please don't freak out, okay? You have to promise not to freak out."

"Scott, come on… I'm not a child, just tell me." Scott watched her closely, as if he was marking prey, and was silent for a long minute that seemed like a day to Allison.

"We turned Jackson. Well, Derek turned him." Allison's eyes went wide- she was not expecting that, not at all.

"You _what?_ Why?"

"He wanted it… weirdly enough. He kept pleading with me, and when I wouldn't do it, he went to Derek. Derek seemed keen on teaching a new werewolf, so he told Jackson he would do it." Allison was silent. "Allison… please don't be mad."

"I'm… I'm not mad… I don't really care what Jackson does, or what he becomes. I'm…" What was she upset about? She wasn't upset about Jackson's change, so what was nipping at her ear, tapping in the back of her head? "I think I'm just worried about Lydia. She doesn't know about any of this, and I don't know what happened to her, but I have a feeling something supernatural had a hand in it," Allison finally replied, looking down at the table, her head cradled in her hands. "I don't want him to hurt her, you know?"

Scott nodded and quickly slid Allison into his arms, even if she wasn't all that upset. "It's okay… Derek has him on a tight leash, and I'll be watching him too. He's not going to do anything to her, Al… she'll be fine, I promise." Allison breathed out slowly.

"I know… I should be getting home, it's late," she said after they pulled away from each other with a small but meaningful kiss. It wasn't like the others they had shared.


End file.
